Different applications require a precisely defined time varying cyclic signal. To get the desired waveforms present micro processors/computers based solutions generate a PWM based output. These solutions vary the value stored in the auto reload registers (generally referred as ARTARR). Since the frequency is varied using only one variable i.e., the ARTARR value; such variation in the ARTARR value limits the precision that can be achieved.
The output frequency FPWM is calculated in an 8-bit micro controller/computer by following formula. Depending on the architecture of PWM Auto reload timer, this is done for 8-bit PWMART.FPWM=FCPU/(256−ARTARR value)  (1)
Similarly for a 16-micro controller/processor/computer 256 may be replaced by 65536 in the above formula. It also depends on which peripheral is used and so on. In an 8-bit micro controller/processor/computer an ARTARR register will have 8 single bit registers that allows it to store values between 0 and 255.
The output frequency generated based on above calculation has certain limitations, for example, such computation of the output frequency provides only one variable to control the frequency precision (if FCPU is fixed). Further the output frequency resolution is also limited.
Thus it has been observed that there is a need to develop a method and system that provides an enhance resolution and adjustable precision value of a waveform.